All That Glitters
PvP Start: 1 AM PST, October 8th Finish: 10 PM PST, October 14th Story After the event ends, we see the following: :::Yet the tale is far from told, for in the forest gloaming lies Philzerin's staff of power -- dropped by the Banunu whisperer lest it fall into :::Find out in the next PVP! Zar comments, :::"I fear the foolishness over Banunus is now a madness full-blown..." Summary All That Glitters is a PvP Event. In PvP, there are Brackets. Players are placed in a Bracket Leaderboard which consists of eleven Echelons and a pre-Echelon Phase. Players are promoted through Echelons by gaining points. Upon reaching 2,000 Points, they are promoted to Echelon VIII, where promotion is determined by bracket battles. Bracket Battles involve players competing against other bracket players to gain the most points within a day. The people with the most points get rewarded, some remain standing still on the Echelon, and the worst may be demoted to a lower Echelon. Note: You can be double promoted by placing first in your echelon in this event; for example, if Echelon III will be released the next day, and you are in Echelon V and place 1st, you will be double promoted to Echelon III. However, if you are in Echelon IV and place 1st, you will be promoted to Echelon III. While journeying in Normal Mode, players will encounter Other Defenders To battle Other Defenders, you need to spend BP. You can spend 1BP for a non-edged fight, 2BP for a 150% Edge and 120% Points Boost, 3BP for a 200% Edge and a 150% Points Boost. For each Other Defenders Encounter, there will be a selection of three opponents to battle, each giving an increasing amount of points with difficulty. Winning all three battles of this Encounter will grant you a "winning streak" bonus. Getting your winning streak to 30 will reset the win streak count and give you rewards accordingly. However, if you lose a battle, your streak will reset to 0. Opponent's difficulty are calculated based on the amount of 30-Win Streaks completed. Occasionally, when encountering other defenders, players will enter a Frenzy, which lasts five minutes. During this time, players will receive double the points when victorious against opponents. An addition to this event was a BP Serendipity which would refill your BP at the end of a 3-win streak. This event saw the return of the Fools' Gold Band. Unlike the previous event, this band appeared randomly at the end of a 3-win streak, much like Banunurama. The band increases in difficulty and prize potential as your echelon level increases. Rewards are either Power Fodder or the fighter presented in the line of fighters. Another returning PvP Battle type is the Banunurama. Occasionally, during PvP battles, players have a chance to encounter a combination of Ikkupi or Banunu and battle them. They are always found on the third battle of an encounter. Winning against a line of three Banunu rewards players with a special prize: the Peculiar Banunu! Event Units There are no receive an edge bonus in this event. This event introduced several new fighters. They are: Margoldis - Tangerous - Cadmian (Brackets Reward) [ x ] Kus - Sin - Zicu (Rank Reward) Lapinia - Applebliss - Cascalynd (Prodigy Build) ??? - Jollyjack - Hinkypunk (Spooxite) Fighters from the Assidhios line were given as points rewards. During this event the reward for inviting players came from the Tancrevas line. Rank Rewards Each bracket had its own set of rewards. The event also had a persistent rank leaderboard. Players were rewarded fighters from the Kus - Sin - Zicu line, along with voxite or pixite, bitters or aja leaves, and texi. Zicu was given to top five players. The following crowns were given out: Rank 1-100 Rank 101-1000 Rank 1001-10000 Event Achievements Name Description Reward Attain a 3-Win Streak! Win 3 consecutive times and prove your staying power in this war game! x1 Hinnyboy Attain a 10-Win Streak! Win 10 consecutive times and prove your staying power in this war game! x1 Hinnyboy Attain a 15-Win Streak! Win 15 consecutive times and prove your staying power in this war game! x1 Margoldis Attain a 20-Win Streak! Win 20 consecutive times and prove your staying power in this war game! x1 Redbaile Attain a 25-Win Streak! Win 25 consecutive times and prove your staying power in this war game! x1 Margoldis Attain a 30-Win Streak! Win 30 consecutive times and prove your staying power in this war game! x3 Harvest Cudgel Attain a 30-Win Streaks 2 Times! Win 30 consecutive times and prove your staying power in this war game! x1 Margoldis Attain a 30-Win Streaks 3 Times! Win 30 consecutive times and prove your staying power in this war game! x1 Assidhios Attain a 30-Win Streaks 5 Times! Win 30 consecutive times and prove your staying power in this war game! x1 Kus Attain a 30-Win Streaks 10 Times! Win 30 consecutive times and prove your staying power in this war game! x1 Kus Attain a 30-Win Streaks 20 Times! Win 30 consecutive times and prove your staying power in this war game! x1 Kus Attain a 30-Win Streaks 30 Times! Win 30 consecutive times and prove your staying power in this war game! x1 Sin Attain a 30-Win Streaks 40 Times! Win 30 consecutive times and prove your staying power in this war game! x1 Sin Attain a 30-Win Streaks 50 Times! Win 30 consecutive times and prove your staying power in this war game! x1 Sin Self-Fuse Margoldis 1 Time! Fuse together 2 Dyns! From "FUSE," pick another, identical fighter. x3 Spooxite Evolve Margoldis! Metamorphose Margoldis into another fighter! Self-fuse to the SEF limit. x3 Spooxite Self-Fuse Tangerus 3 Time! Fuse together 4 Tangerus! From "FUSE," pick another, identical fighter. x5 Spooxite Event Builds During this event these were the special premium builds offered: Popularity Poll Which legend are you trying to get? Zicu Cascalynd They both suck Category:Events Category:PvP Event